A Secret
by chloeohare98
Summary: Jackie realises that she is pregnant. Desperate to try and keep a secret, she decides to not tell anyone until she has planned it all out. Jackie/Steven.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Second attempt at adding this, silly me forgot to check the formatting after uploading it and didn't realise it was unreadable. Also please go easy on me, first attempt at writing a story/anything in a long long time, so I'm just trying to ease myself back in now I have more free time.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Donna Pinciotti's Bathroom

4:57pm

Jackie stared in front of her, tears blurred her vision as she tried to comprehend what was in front of her.

"Shit."

She had no other words because her brain had turned to complete mush. It felt like someone had tipped a bucket of icy cold water over her. Her stomach had twisted into knots which could never be untied.

The little plastic stick confirmed something she had been fearing for weeks now, but she had only now had the bravery to confirm it. The faint line was evident, she was pregnant. Jackie Burkhart was pregnant. Despite her precautions she had become another statistic to add to the long list of teenage pregnancies.

She sank slowly to the floor of Donna's bathroom, letting her head rest against the cool tiles in order to try and get some clarity back into her life. How did she let this happen? This couldn't happen now, things were going so well with her and Hyde, and this is the thing that could lead him running to the hills. It wasn't like her talk of marriage which was just a possibility for the future, marriage wasn't written in stone and was never a definite. A baby is something that's a definite and no matter what in nine months time there'll be a tiny little person. Jackie took a deep breath in attempt to steady herself.

"Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale." She repeated to herself quietly whilst trying to clear any thoughts out of her head.

She was Jackie Burkhart, she could do anything, something like this wasn't going to break her perfect composure that she had spent years building over a far from imperfect childhood. There was no need to panic, for the time being no one needed to know, not least until she herself came to terms with it.

Yes, she had decided, no one needed to know. She was going to cope with this by herself, figure out what to do and then tell everyone. If she told them first all she would get would be their pity and Jackie did not take pity, that was so not her thing. So with this new steely composure she stood up, straightened her skirt, checked that her curls were still intact and marched out of the bathroom.

Eric Foreman's basement

5:31pm

Steven Hyde sat with his legs resting on the coffee table, staring blankly at the TV, dimly even aware that the TV was on. To be frank, he was bored. Kelso was rattling on about some insane idea he had about how they could parachute off the water tower to see how far they could fly. Fez was in the corner whining about how lacklustre his love life was.

"Why do none of the pretty girls want me? I would be a gentle lover…Steven why do any girls not want me?"

Hyde looked over at Fez and simply rolled his eyes, before turning his eyes back to the TV and shaking his head vowing to get some new friends. As his mind wondered he began to think of the fiesty brunette in his life and he became curious as to where she was. Because even though Steven would never dare admit out loud, he had grown to enjoy her company more than anyone else's. A concept which a few years ago would have seemed totally foreign to him when he had convinced himself that he hated her, which in all fairness in many ways she was everything he hated. Shallow, demanding and at times annoying. But in the same way that she was everything he hated, she was everything he loved and needed in his life. The way she could make his heart skip a beat by just simply looking at him with her beautiful big eyes, the caring and tender side of her which he hadn't seen until he got closer to her. She completed him in all the ways he never thought anyone could.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the basement door open and the object of his thoughts entered. And damn, there it was again, he felt his heart beat up by just simply looking at her. The way the light shone on her, the way her hair fell perfectly in her face and of course that delicate smile that for him, and just him.

Jackie moved swiftly across the room and plonked herself onto his lap. Steven's arms automatically without conscious thought moved to pull her closer to keep her near him. She hugged him tightly burying her head in his chest, almost as if she was trying to hide from something and his chest was the only safe place to do this. He sensed this immediately and tucked his finger under her chin to tilt her head up, making her eyes meet his.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Steven." She replied maybe a little too fast. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too doll."

He still had a gut feeling that there was something she wasn't telling him, after spending this much time with someone it was like a sixth sense to see that there was something off. He didn't want to push too hard not when they weren't alone and were in the very public setting of the basement. So against his better judgement he let it go when she brushed it off.

"You know if there's anything up you can tell me?"

"There's nothing up Steven, I've just had a long day"

"OK, if you say so."

Hyde squeezed her tightly as they continued to watch TV together in silence. He was just starting to zone out when he heard a slight whisper.

"I love you."

Smiling, he looked down at her, making a mental note to ask her later what was up as he hoped she would be more open with just the two of them alone together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here it is chapter 2. Writing this story and posting chapters kind of terrifies me in a way because I feel like what I'm writing is substandard because maybe I just haven't planned this story out as much as I should have and I'm just writing as it comes. To the reviewer who asked me what season this is set in, to be honest I'm not entirely sure but I imagine it would take place sometime in season 6. Thanks for the kind reviews so far though :) Also I'm from the UK so I have no idea how the US doctor system works/how doctor's pregnancy tests work so I basically chose to just not include that bit in too much detail. Please be kind because I'm slowly getting back into writing.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Doctor's office**

 **9:01am**

Jackie nervously ran her hand through her hair in a desperate bid to try and centre herself. Here she was at the doctor's office, alone, going through one of the most emotionally challenging experiences of her life. But it was ok, this is how she wanted it because this way there was no pressure, no expectations being placed on her. She had booked an appointment with the doctors to have the pregnancy confirmed and moreso to make sure it wasn't a false alarm like she had with Michael that time. Sitting in here surrounded by babies and pregnant women did nothing to ease her anxiety but instead served as a perpetual reminder of the crisis she was currently going through. In a desperate bid to block everyone else out of her sight Jackie grabbed the first magazine she saw and immediately buried her head into it, trying to convince herself that the contents of the magazine were completely engrossing. She sat staring at the same sentence on the page for what felt like an hour, when she heard a voice call.

"Jackie Burkhart?"

Apprehensively she dropped the magazine and scrambled up to her feet, whilst grabbing her small black clutch bag for comfort.

"Yes that's me." She responded moving towards the nurse, internally scolding herself for how her voice shook with even that short sentence. And even in that moment her mind drifted while looking at the nurse, thinking back to Steven's fateful time with **that** nurse. However this nurse looked a far cry away from anyone Steven would even think of touching. Thankfully this thought eased Jackie's mind and slightly lessened the sinking feeling in her stomach.

The nurse gestured her forwards with a single outstretched hand, "Dr Stevens will see you now, Miss Burkhart." The nurse moved her outstretched hand and pointed towards a door down the bottom of a corridor. Jackie took that as her signal to begin walking, and off she went, it seemed like a long ominous walk as if she was walking to her doom. After a long walk, which was short in reality but just felt much longer in Jackie's mind, she had reached Dr Stevens' door. She wasn't sure if she should walk straight in or knock first, and then be invited in. It was at this moment that she realised how silly she was being, she Jackie Burkhart, this was not like her. She was not this little nervous unsure girl that she was acting like at the moment, she was strong and confident. And upon this thought she pushed down the handle of the door and swung the door open, striding into the doctor's office. She may be in a crisis but she still has a reputation to keep.

 **Eric Forman's basement**

 **9:15am**

Hyde rolled over in bed, and after he successfully rolled over he realised how strange this was. Why had there been enough space for him to roll over without crushing a tiny brunette? Jackie had spent the night with him last night and sharing the cot in the basement meant that the two of them had to sleep in very close quarters as his cot wasn't exactly a king size. He couldn't help that find it odd that Jackie had left without telling him and also that she hadn't told him that she had anything planned for this early in the morning. The place on the bed where she had previously occupied didn't even hold the slightest bit of warmth which meant that she hadn't just slipped out to the bathroom, it meant that she had been gone a while. Groggily he sat up wondering where the hell she had gone at this time of the morning. She had been quiet and distant the past few days. Something that was so strangely out of character for her that he had almost began to miss her rants about the bitchy cheerleaders and about any other subject which came to her mind. His gentle probing had proved as useless as a chocolate teapot and if anything it made her clam up even more.

His mind was whirring round, thoughts running through his head trying to think of anything that could possibly be causing this. Maybe he could ask Mrs Forman to see if she could help him find out what was up with Jackie. Hyde sighed deeply, he still wasn't used to all this relationship stuff, the entire concept of caring for another person was still a foreign concept to him. He had been slowly getting better at it and he was proud of himself for even noticing that there was something up with her in the first place. But he was completely beat as to how he was meant to help her when she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong.

"Man, chicks are confusing." He murmured to himself as he slid back down onto the bed and drifted back to sleep.

 **Doctor's office**

 **10:41am**

The doctor had simply confirmed that Jackie had already known. She was carrying Steven Hyde's child. Something he and her had made was growing inside of her. An idea that elicited both great excitement but equally brought crushing amounts of terror. She still had no idea what to do, how was she meant to decide what to do when she didn't even know how to feel about this. Sure, she had pictured her and Steven having children, but in her imagination it was always a long time in the future when they were married, after she had gone out and experienced life. And at that moment it hit her, having this baby meant that she could never leave Point Place, she may never get out to experience the world. Terrifying thoughts of her raising a child in Mr Forman's basement flashed across her mind leaving her paralysed with fear. What if she never gets out of here? Oh God what if Steven leaves her, what if he decides that this is too much commitment and that he would rather abandon ship now. Oh God, oh God, oh God!

She needed to figure out what to do, could she really keep the child? Was she ready to be a mother, she didn't want to raise a child in the same way her parents raised her. But could she really give a child all the love and attention she never got as a child, could she offer that stable family? Would she be selfish to keep the child? Would it be selfish to give the child away?

Her thoughts all seemed to tumble together, all pounding inside her head as she asked herself questions that she just didn't know the answer to. She had to make this stop but she didn't know how or what to do. She shakily looked up at the doctor and said blankly,

"I'd like to talk about adoption as an option."


End file.
